Struggling To Being Dominant
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Yoongi sudah resmi menjabat sebagai Omega Jimin. Hanya saja keinginannya untuk menjadi dominan begitu kuat. Dia masih ingin menjadi yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Masalahnya adalah, apakah Yoongi mampu melakukan itu? / MinYoon, BL, ABO!AU. Sequel from 'The Dominant Submissive', special for kirameku- 14


**Struggling To Being Dominant**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy (ABO!AU), Romance

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Yoongi sudah resmi menjabat sebagai Omega Jimin. Hanya saja keinginannya untuk menjadi dominan begitu kuat. Dia masih ingin menjadi yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Masalahnya adalah, apakah Yoongi mampu melakukan itu? / MinYoon, BL, ABO!AU. Sequel from 'The Dominant Submissive', special for kirameku- 14

 **Warning** :

Fiction, ABO!AU, GS! for some chara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Struggling To Being Dominant**

Yoongi berjalan di sebelah Jimin menuju _cafeteria_. Jimin bilang hari ini dia akan memperkenalkan Yoongi pada Omega Kim Taehyung yang masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas dan kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke universitas mereka.

Beberapa gadis Omega dan Beta menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan iri dan benci karena berhasil merebut hati Alpha seperti Jimin. Alpha tampan yang sangat disegani dan diincar oleh banyak gadis Omega.

Yoongi berusaha menunjukkan wajah dinginnya namun tetap saja pandangan menusuk dari para gadis itu membuat nyalinya surut. Tanpa sadar dia bergerak merapat pada Jimin dan meraih ujung lengan jaket Jimin untuk dijadikan pegangan.

Jimin yang menyadari tingkah manis Omeganya menunduk menatap tangan Yoongi, "Kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya kemudian dia menatap mata hitam kelam milik Omeganya. "Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Omeganya mendongak, poni yang nyaris menutupi matanya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata Jimin dan Jimin ingin sekali membawa Omeganya ke suatu tempat terpencil agar tidak ada yang melihat betapa manis dan imut Omeganya ini selain dirinya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja." Yoongi berujar pelan.

Jimin terkekeh, dia meraih tangan Yoongi yang sejak tadi menggenggam ujung lengan jaketnya kemudian menggenggamnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kalau ingin menggandeng tanganku, lakukan saja. Aku ini milikmu, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku."

Yoongi menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut. Rasa hangat dari tangan Jimin benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan dia tersenyum lebar pada Alphanya.

Jimin tertawa kecil, " _Aigoo_ , imutnya.."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar pujian Jimin untuknya tapi senyumannya mendadak hilang saat dia ingat kalau dia ingin menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Yoongi menatap Jimin kemudian menatap tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Jimin.

Apakah dia bisa menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka?

.

.

.

"Kenalkan, ini Omegaku, namanya Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung memperkenalkan seorang Omega dengan wajah yang terlampau imut dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya pada Yoongi.

"Salam kenal, Yoongi _Hyung_! Aku Jungkook!" ujarnya ceria. Dia membungkuk dan membuat helaian rambutnya bergoyang lucu.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Salam kenal juga."

Jimin tertawa kecil, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Yoongi. "Si Taehyung memang pedofil, bocah sekolahan seimut ini saja sudah dia klaim sejak lama." Yoongi tertawa saat mendengar bisikan Jimin.

"Apa? Kalian membicarakan apa?" ujar Taehyung seraya menatap penuh curiga pada Jimin yang menjauh dari Yoongi seraya bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ manis sekali ya."

Ucapan jujur dari Jungkook itu membuat siulan Jimin terhenti dan Yoongi yang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Jimin tertawa bangga dan merangkul Yoongi, "Jelas saja, Omegaku adalah yang paling manis." Jimin tersenyum ke arah Yoongi kemudian melakukan ' _Eskimo Kiss'_ yaitu menggesekkan ujung hidung keduanya beberapa kali.

Yoongi merona sementara Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu seraya bersembunyi di balik bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Ya ampun, aku bisa gila berada di sekitarmu yang imut ini, Kookie." Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan berdiri, "Kau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan berbinar, " _Hyung_ akan membelikanku makanan?"

Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas, "Iya, sayang. Duh, imut sekali, sih."

"Aku mau _tteokbokki_ dan sosis. Boleh?"

Taehyung mengusap rambut Omeganya, "Tentu saja. Kau mau _banana milk_ juga?"

" _Uhm_!" ujar Jungkook semangat seraya mengangguk-angguk.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Omeganya kemudian menatap Jimin, "Jim, ayo kita memesan makanan."

Jimin mengangguk, "Oke." Kemudian dia menatap Yoongi, "Kau makan apa, _Sugar_?"

"A-aku.." Yoongi melirik Jungkook, "Samakan dengan Jungkook saja."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi, "Oke, kau juga mau _banana milk_?"

"Aku tidak mau _banana milk_. Boleh aku minta.. _bubble tea_?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Tentu, tunggu sebentar ya."

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan bersama Taehyung untuk memesan makanan. Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan polos.

"Jungkook- _ssi_.."

"Ne?" ujar Jungkook langsung. "Yoongi _Hyung_ tidak perlu memanggilku Jungkook- _ssi_ , Jungkook saja."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Ah, iya." Yoongi berdehem pelan, "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Omega Taehyung?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, mungkin mencoba mengingat sudah berapa lama dia menjabat sebagai Omega Taehyung. "Mungkin sekitar enam bulan?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sudah lumayan lama ya."

"Yoongi _Hyung_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku dan Jimin baru bersama dua minggu lalu."

"Benarkah? Pasti Jimin _Hyung_ sedang sangat romantis pada Yoongi _Hyung_. Soalnya dulu Taehyung _Hyung_ juga begitu. Dia selalu menempel denganku karena katanya dia tidak bisa berjauhan dariku. Aku juga merasa begitu jadi aku senang sekali Taehyung _Hyung_ mau bersamaku terus."

Yoongi tersenyum saat mendengar Jungkook menjelaskan. Suara Jungkook yang agak tinggi terdengar sangat ceria dan lucu, sangat berbeda dengan suaranya yang cenderung berat dan lambat saat berbicara.

"Apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi yang dominan di hubunganmu dan Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Menjadi dominan?"

"Ya, kau menjadi pihak yang mendominasi."

Jungkook menggeleng polos, "Aku kan Omega, aku mana bisa mendominasi."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, iya mereka memang Omega. Tapi jika Yoongi tetap ingin mendominasi, dia harus bagaimana?

"Kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjadi pihak dominan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jungkook menggeleng lagi, "Aku suka diriku yang seperti ini. Lagipula kelihatannya menjadi yang dominan itu sulit. Iya, kan?"

Yoongi terdiam, menjadi dominan itu sulit? Mungkin saja sih, menjadi dominan berarti dia harus bisa melindungi submisifnya, kan? Dan kalau dilihat dari segi fisik, tubuh Yoongi yang halus ini jelas tidak sebanding dengan tubuh Jimin yang atletis dan liat penuh otot. Mana bisa dia melindungi Jimin? Mengayunkan tinju saja Yoongi tidak mampu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Ah, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk menjadi dominan, Yoongi harus lebih kuat dari Jimin. Dan itu berarti dia harus membentuk otot-otot di tubuhnya.

Dan karena itulah saat ini Yoongi datang ke gym yang berada di universitas mereka untuk berolahraga. Yoongi membuka pintu _gym_ dengan ragu-ragu dan dia langsung disambut pemandangan kurang lebih selusin Alpha tengah berolahraga.

Yoongi bisa melihat otot-otot para Alpha yang bergerak saat mereka berolahraga entah itu angkat beban atau berlari di _treadmill_ , atau bahkan cuma sekedar melakukan pemanasan sebelum olahraga.

Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna. Aroma Alpha mereka benar-benar menguar dan ini membuat Yoongi sedikit pusing. Dia bergerak mundur namun malah menabrak Alpha lainnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam _gym_.

"Oh, Omega."

Suara berat Alpha itu membuat semua Alpha yang ada di dalam ruang _gym_ menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di pintu dengan wajah panik yang lucu.

"Wah, Omega!"

"Wah, tidak biasanya ada Omega datang ke tempat seperti ini!"

"Hai, manis! Mau berolahraga bersamaku? Aku bersedia membuatmu 'berkeringat'!"

Dan seruan-seruan lainnya masuk bertubi-tubi memenuhi ruang dengar Yoongi. _Alarm_ bahaya dalam tubuhnya berbunyi nyaring dan yang dilakukan Yoongi sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri adalah berlari sejauh yang dia bisa dari ruang _gym_ itu.

Rencana pertamanya untuk menjadi dominan jelas gagal total.

.

.

Yoongi tidak putus asa. Tidak.

Demi bisa menjadi dominan dalam hubungannya dan Jimin, Yoongi akan mencoba segala cara yang bisa dia lakukan. Jika berolahraga di _gym_ tidak bisa, maka Yoongi akan mencoba berolahraga sendiri.

Yoongi mengikat tali sepatunya kuat-kuat seraya menatap _track field_ yang ada di hadapannya. Dia akan mencoba melakukan _sprint_ kemudian _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ untuk membentuk ototnya. Dia sudah melakukan pemanasan dan yang harus dia lakukan adalah mulai _sprint_ kemudian _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ agar ototnya terbentuk.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan mulai berlari. Mulanya dia berlari dengan cepat namun lama kelamaan Yoongi tidak sanggup lagi. Kakinya terasa sakit dan berat seolah dipasangi besi dan paru-parunya sakit seperti tercekik.

Dan baru setengah dari _track field_ itu dia lalui, Yoongi sudah jatuh kepayahan.

Dia memang tidak suka olahraga.

Dan ketidak sukaannya itu semakin bertambah saat dia terkapar di tengah-tengah _track field_ dengan napas terengah. Napasnya masih terputus-putus dan Yoongi mulai berpikir olahraga merupakan keputusan yang sangat buruk.

Tapi jika dia ingin menjadi dominan, maka dia harus terlihat lebih jantan daripada Jimin. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan menguatkan diri kemudian kembali berlari. Berusaha setengah mati menggerakkan kaki kurusnya untuk berlari menyusuri _track field_ kemudian melakukan _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ untuk membentuk otot-ototnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Jimin berkerut menatap Omeganya yang berjalan terseok ke arahnya, dan sebagai Alpha yang baik Jimin segera berlari menyongsong Omeganya dan memeluknya.

"Sayang? Kau kenapa? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Jimin khawatir, dia membopong Yoongi dengan hati-hati tapi Yoongi justru mengerang kesakitan saat Jimin mencoba melingkarkan lengan kurus Yoongi ke sekeliling bahunya.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya. Kelihatannya Omeganya benar-benar kesakitan karena Jimin bisa melihat mata Omeganya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi, hum? Kau jatuh?" tanya Jimin seraya membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam gendongannya ke arah mobilnya.

Yoongi menggeleng dan mengerang lagi saat dia tidak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya. Yoongi bersumpah dia tidak akan melakukan olahraga lagi. Karena setelah berolahraga mati-matian kemarin, bukannya mendapatkan otot, Yoongi malah mendapatkan nyeri sendi dan kram otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya mendadak merasa seperti kakek jompo tua renta.

"Kita ke dokter ya? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yoongi menggeleng, dia mendongak menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohon dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia bisa malu setengah mati kalau Jimin tahu seluruh tubuhnya sakit karena olahraga demi mengalahkan tubuh berotot Jimin.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit, sayang. Kita harus ke dokter supaya kau tidak sakit lagi." Jimin berusaha membujuk, dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukkan tubuh Yoongi dengan hati-hati ke dalam mobilnya kemudian dia bergegas mengitari mobil dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Jimin menutup pintu mobilnya dan bergerak untuk memakaikan _safety belt_ untuk Yoongi. "Kita ke dokter ya?" bujuknya lagi.

Yoongi menggeleng, dia meraih lengan Jimin dan meremasnya, membuat Jimin menatapnya. Dan Yoongi langsung melancarkan pandangan memohon andalannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku.. tidak mau ke dokter.. aku tidak mau ke dokter.. Jiminnie.. tidak mau.." rengeknya.

Apalah daya Jimin untuk menolak rengekan Yoongi yang imut itu?

Dia jelas tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak akan mau berolahraga sendirian lagi karena itu justru membuat tubuhnya remuk. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin berolahraga dan mungkin saja dia bisa mendapat cara yang bagus untuk membentuk otot seperti Jimin.

Karena itulah Yoongi berniat untuk mengajak Jimin berolahraga bersama. Dia jelas tidak akan mengatakan alasan utamanya, dia hanya akan mengajak Jimin dengan gaya kasual saja agar Jimin tidak curiga padanya.

Senyum Yoongi mengembang saat dia melihat Alphanya yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan pandangan mata terarah ke ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Yoongi berlari kecil ke arah Jimin dan langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan.

"Jimin!" pekiknya gembira. Dia sudah tidak bertemu Jimin seharian dan dia benar-benar rindu aroma Alphanya.

Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemudian membalas pelukan Omeganya dan memutar-mutar tubuh kurus Omeganya. "Hai, sayang~"

Yoongi terkikik ceria kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin, "Jiminnie,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berolahraga bersama?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Olahraga?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, "Aku suka melihat otot Jimin." ujar Yoongi seraya mengelus lengan atas Jimin, "Aku juga mau punya otot seperti Jimin."

Jimin tertawa dan dia kembali memeluk Omeganya yang menggemaskan, "Duh, manisnyaa.."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Jimin erat-erat, menempel serapat mungkin dengan Alphanya.

"Kau mau berolahraga bersamaku? Kalau begitu besok aku jemput ya. Kita pergi ke _gym_ langgananku."

Dan Yoongi langsung tersenyum lebar saat Jimin jelas-jelas menyetujui rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggandeng Yoongi menyusuri koridor untuk masuk ke _gym_ langganannya. Mereka berdua baru tiba dan Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk mengganti pakaian lebih dulu kemudian dia berjanji akan mengenalkan Yoongi ke _personal trainer_ yang baik untuknya.

Yoongi mengangguk saja, dia percaya Alphanya tidak akan mengenalkannya pada _personal trainer_ yang galak dan menyeramkan. Dia yakin Alphanya akan memilihkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Jimin membawa Yoongi masuk dan lagi-lagi Yoongi langsung disambut oleh banyak Alpha yang sedang berolahraga. Yoongi bergegas merapat pada Jimin karena takut dan Jimin sendiri mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Yoongi.

" _Yo_! Jongin _Hyung_!" sapa Jimin pada seorang pria berambut coklat tua yang sedang sibuk mengelap keringat di tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu berbalik dan senyumnya langsung terbentuk saat melihat Jimin, "Hei, Jim!"

Jimin membimbing Yoongi untuk berjalan menuju pria itu, "Kenalkan, Jongin _Hyung_ , ini Yoongi, Omegaku."

Jongin menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Hai, aku Jongin, _personal trainer_ Jimin."

Jimin merangkul bahu kurus Yoongi, "Jadi, Omegaku yang manis ini ingin berolahraga untuk melatih ototnya. Nah, aku ingin kau membantunya, _Hyung_."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oya? Tidak biasanya, Kyungsooku saja malah memilih ikut kursus memasak daripada ke _gym_. Omegamu ini unik, Jim."

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Yah, aku mohon bantuannya ya, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru melewati sesi pemanasan dan dia sudah kelelahan.

Jongin memang baik, dia memberikan Yoongi waktu untuk mengatur napasnya sementara dia pergi mengambilkan minum untuk Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum lega dan duduk di atas matras yang ada di _gym_. Matanya berputar mencari Jimin dan dia melihat Jimin sedang berlari di _treadmill_.

Yoongi tersenyum dan dia berdiri, dia ingin menghampiri Jimin namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat segerombolan gadis yang sepertinya Beta tengah memandang Jimin dengan pandangan tertarik. Dahi Yoongi berkerut, apalagi saat melihat mereka terkikik-kikik seraya menunjuk Jimin.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika salah satu dari gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menegurnya. Jimin menghentikan larinya di _treadmill_ untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. Jimin terlihat tersenyum ramah dan merespon ucapan dari si gadis dengan baik.

Si gadis itu terlihat dengan sengaja bergerak untuk semakin dekat dengan Jimin dan puncaknya adalah dia mengelus lengan Jimin yang memang sedang memakai _sleeveless shirt_.

Darah Yoongi mendidih, dia geram sekali dan tanpa sadar dia berdiri dan bergegas untuk menuju ke sana. Namun sial bagi Yoongi dia justru tersandung matras yang dia duduki dan berakhir dengan jatuh dan mendarat dengan lutut lebih dulu di lantai.

Suara jatuh Yoongi benar-benar menarik perhatian, Yoongi menunduk malu dan berusaha keras untuk bangun walaupun lututnya terasa benar-benar nyeri. Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Yoongi dan dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakannya.

Yoongi hampir menangis karena malu namun sebelum airmatanya jatuh, sepasang lengan sudah memeluknya dan membantunya berdiri. Yoongi mendongak dan dia melihat Jimin sedang membantunya berdiri dengan raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lututmu sakit?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi sudah hendak mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi matanya tidak sengaja melirik gadis yang tadi mengobrol dengan Jimin dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang kesal. Yoongi segera meraih lengan Jimin dan mengerang kesakitan, membuat Jimin semakin panik.

" _Ssh_ , sayang, kita ke klinik ya?" bujuk Jimin seraya mencoba membantu Yoongi berdiri.

"Sakit, Jim.." rengek Yoongi.

Jimin yang benar-benar khawatir pada Yoongi pun akhirnya menggendong Yoongi dalam pelukannya. "Tahan ya, aku akan membawamu ke klinik."

Yoongi mengangguk, masih dengan raut kesakitan yang dia pasang dengan baik di wajahnya. Jimin berjalan begitu saja melewati _gym_ dan Yoongi menyeringai saat melihat gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kita akan segera periksa lututmu, sabar sebentar, ' _kay_?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin dan senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia suka sekali saat Jimin perhatian padanya seperti ini. Bahkan Yoongi sudah melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya saat ini.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan memeluk leher Jimin, ah, persetan dengan menjadi dominan, Yoongi suka Jimin memperhatikannya seperti ini dengan manis.

Lagipula untuk apa dia berusaha menjadi dominan jika ada dominan seperti Jimin yang bersedia menjaga submisifnya yaitu Yoongi dengan terlampau baik?

Yoongi tidak masalah menjadi submisif, asalkan dominannya adalah Park Jimin.

Ya, hanya Park Jimin.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh!

Sequel _**The Dominant Submissive**_ yang sudah dinanti-nanti ini akhirnya munculll!

Dan ini spesial untuk kak _**kirameku- 14**_ yang berulang tahun hari ini. (maaf telat T^T)

Kak, kamu sendiri yang bilang mau sequel ini untuk kado jadi aku buatkan. Hehehe

Semoga suka dan semoga ini masih fluff-fluff manis semacam _**The Dominant Submissive**_. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya, ayang-ayangku~ /dihajar


End file.
